the_dark_shadowfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nightmare Chris/English
Chris' Tomori' is an "no original and re-created", as well as a "original" fictionally character that belongs to the fanfic of The King of Fighters,' The Dark Shadow', he is also the deuteragonist of the same in the stage The Dark Shadow (although he becomes the main character in the final stage even when he is the main enemy). Since it has closeness with the teams Stray Darkness in Their Nightmares and The Dark Shadow, it's a very important part in the life of his friend Forbidden and Invocation Shadow, who helps Chris perfect his powers. His voice is doubled, in fact, by Rio Ogata, but maybe he has a new seiyuu (if he becomes char). History Past: End of the Multiverse's world war. Bourned from the curse of the Nightmare World, a soul who needs to cause damage enters in the Forbidden World looking for someone to take. Contrary to what some gods believed, a little child (with unknown complete name) offer to be sacrified and he was used to take this soul. In fact of this, he becomes the Reaper, the unique and hated Reaper, triggering some bad and unforgivable events. * Saiki, even before he borned, feels that powerful, awful and dark power, and that are the reasons of his creation. * Due the Reaper enters the Forbidden World, the prince of this other dimension finally brokes the chains and becomes alive inside the body of the Final Shadow's litlle boy. * Briefly when he took courage and was about to commit suicide, in the same moment that the Reaper was alive, Magaki becomes the king, making him be immortal. *The Nightmare ability was created with the rage of the Reaper. It seems like nobody tried to talk with him, just a little girl that was needing to find his parents do it. The Reaper, although he was the Death, helps the girl and she finally gives to him the first affectionate action that he has. Since he was a inocent boy, the Reaper was too furious when he see that all the humans destructed a lot of things that has no fault of anything, and this was in the universe number 18. Being the Anti-God, the Death reap the souls of ALL humans in that universe (and finally destroys it), that's why the God of Threads stops him (sealing the Reaper in the body of the young boy that once it was; Chris). With no power and totally vulnerable, Chris was sent to the real world (the universe number 3) to pay the damage he made. Being too miserable, he tries to take his own life knowing that the act he do was wrong, but in fact he lost all his memories and become a "inocent human", although he was the enemy. Start: The Dark Shadow. Being adopted by a really (and in bold) CRAP family, he was abused such a times and he was about to be sexually abused a lot of times, but he doesn't just leave them do it. This war was too much disgusting to him... "-Why???!!!-"... The mentally pain that he feels leaves him into a hysteria, and the physically wanted to make him fall into a coma. The torture that he has is almost the same of the one that Forbidden Shadow was submitted, even they cuts off some parts of him (the same that the family of that other boy makes with him). Knowing that he was so close to death, the boy was no longer tamer and he escapes from that torture, in fact he also meets a cutie little boy and they become friends. Someday, without consentiment, Chris was teletransported to other universe (by the Nightmare ability) and, without understand anything, he meets (again) other boy, but isn't the same 'cause this isn't teeneager, Invocation Shadow. Knowing that he's the other "I" of that once he talks, Chris meant to be helpful in the life of this young man, and the wisdom of this promise was founded right, being acepted. Chris also meets Ice Crimson and Saiki thus creating the The Dark Shadow team. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes secundarios Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes malignos Categoría:Personajes menores de edad Categoría:Personajes muertos Categoría:Antagonistas